My New Life In DDLC
by Allilli
Summary: It was a casually school night for a senior in highschool named Brick, when his computer started acting odd, Bricks mouse strangled him, and now he's awaken in DDLC! Brick had always liked DDLC, and had strong thoughts about some of the characters, but one character, Yuri, he'd do anything for her, Even kil the others to get a happy ending with Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

(Enjoy you motherheckers… [Yes I said motherheckers])

"BRICK YOU CUNT!" Cameron yelled through his headset into mine, I had just killed him for the seventeenth time on Call of duty Modern Warfare 3, MW3 for short, it was late at night, and school started in a few hours, I hadn't slept yet,

"Don't be a sore loser!" I laughed as I got a headshot on a bot, it was me vs Cameron, and we each had four rookie boots on our teams, I heard someone knock on Cameron's door and then telling him he should get to bed,

"Ah, damn it's late, see you at school Brick!" Cameron said as he shut down his Xbox, I said goodbye and switched over to my laptop, I opened it and started talking with a friend on Skype, I got a notification so I clicked it, it opened DDLC onto a screen I've never seen before, I've played all the routes and done everything imaginable in this game, I cheated half the time, but in the end it was just a game, I looked through the DDLC file menu, it looked normal, wait, no, there was a new file, I clicked on the characters file, there was Monika, Natsuki, Yuri, Brick, and the other thot, I hated even saying her name, wait, BRICK? WHY WAS MY NAME IN THERE?

"Oh, you've seen your game file…" said a soft voice, it came from my computer,

"Me" the voice said as Yuri suddenly popped up on my screen,

"Y-Yuri?" I asked, extremely shellshocked, Yuri nodded, I had always liked Yuri more than the other characters, she was attractive and her personality was nice, except for when Monika made her do some of those things…

"Here, let me help you" Yuri said, the mouse cord rose into the air and suddenly wrapped around my throat, I choked for air,

"Just accept my help!" Yuri said, with a slightly angered tone, my vision started fading, my lungs felt like they were on fire, my throat felt like it would never open again, I struggled to get free till I finally lost consciousness, I knew it'd be seventeen seconds before I died, heh, just like all the times I killed Cameron…

(Sorry it's short, just a little teaser for the story, the next chapter will hopefully be out soon and it will definitely be longer!)


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm shook me awake, I got up, rubbed my neck, and looked around, the room was blank with tan walls, the bed I was laying in wasn't my own, it was the same bed from MCs room in DDLC, I got up and looked in a mirror, I looked just like me, copper orange spiked Hair, with blonde tips, I grabbed a pair of glasses off the nightstand and put them on, I looked back into the mirror again, my eyes were purple, they were usually a dark blue but sometimes they became a medium purple when I was tired, scared, stressed, or in shock, figures, I looked at my attire, I was wearing plain royal blue long sleeved pajamas, I looked in the closet in the corner of the room, there was rows of bland school uniforms, just like DDLC… at the top was a black hoodie, I grabbed it, near the bottom of the closet was a few t-shirts and tank tops, I grabbed a dark green tank top and black jeans, I got changed and but on the school uniform over the normal clothes, by now I had found out enough that this may be reality and I may be in DDLC, or it's just a dream, both ways I was going to take this chance and play this in a custom way, I walked down the stairs, l new the house had a garage, I just wondered if I still had my license here, sure enough I did, I grabbed an apple from a bowl and walked outside, Sayori was walking down the street calling my name, how she knew it I didn't know, nor did I care, I slid the garage door open and my jaw dropped, inside was a metallic SC Mclaren with a dark blue stripe down the center, it was my total dream car, in the real world I just had a gray mustang, but maybe this was the real world, just not the same universe? I grabbed a pair of keys and climbed into the Mclaren, I knew how to drive one, I read all the manuals when I was younger, I drove it out of the garage and swung around into the street, Sayori yipped and jumped back, feet from where I could have ran her over, she tried to walk up to the door but I ripped away down the road, I caught stares from other high schoolers, obviously baffled and wondering who was driving this beauty of a sports car, as I was driving to the school I saw Monika alone on the sidewalk, I fought the urge to swerve into her, I drove by and made it to the school, I slid into a parking place and got out, a bunch of people were staring at me as I got out, I saw Yuri and Natsuki in the crowd, along with some people who I guessed were teachers, I grabbed the black hoodie I took off from under my uniform while at a stop sign, I put it on over my uniform and walked into the school like it was nothing, for some reason I knew what classes I was in and what we were doing in them, like I had lived here my whole life, I knew the people here and what they were like, I took my seat in home room, I was getting ready for today's work when I caught some guys who seemed jealous, probably of the car I drove here.

-After School-

I stood up when the bell rang and made a beeline out of the class and towards the literature club, I was good at poems, I always had the talent, along with being tall and strong, yet I never played sports, I didn't care for them, I opened the club door and was greeted by two surprised faces, Natsuki plus Monika, and one unsurprised face, Yuri, Sayori hadn't arrived yet,

"I'm joining" I stated before anyone could say hello, Monika was taken aback,

"Your joining? You haven't even met us all!" Monika stated,

"Yuh ha, your Monika, your desperate, that's Yuri, she's cute and nice, that's Natsuki, she a tsundere, and Sayori is a thot who hasn't came yet…" I said straight up, Monika was taken aback, Natsuki was angry I called Sayori a thot, but Yuri seemed quite pleased, I took a seat next to where Yuri was going to sit, Sayori showed up a few minutes after Yuri started making tea,

"Oh! Brick! Your joining the literature club!" Sayori gasped with suprise and a smile,

"Yep, but not because your in it" I stated with a straight stern face, Sayori understood and sat down,

"Um… okay… hi group… um… we have a new member… it's brick...um" Monika muttered, not sure what to make of the situation, I stood up, this time I was going to use what Monika said in the game normally,

"How about when we all go home, we write poems and present then tomorrow!" I suggested, Monika seemed even more concerned since I just store her idea before she could say it, after a few minutes of getting ready and situated, we all broke into groups of two or being alone, I decided to group with Yuri,

"Greetings" I grinned as I pulled my desk up against hers,

"Hello" Yuri replied with a gentle tone, Yuri help up the book you read with her in the game, except now I could see the cover, I wasn't too sure what it was, yet it gave me chills,

"Would you like to read it with me?" Yuri asked with the same gentle tone,

"Id love to…" I answered as I slid my desk closer, I held the right side of the book with my right hand, and I put my left arm around Yuri, she jumped a little when I did this, but I saw her glancing at me with a grin, I turned the page since Yuri had read it before and I went at a moderate pace of reading, I was nearly done with the fourth chapter when I noticed Yuri wasn't even reading at all, she was staring at me, I took a glance around the room, Natsuki was getting her manga, but Sayori was staring at my arm around Yuri, and Monika was working on her poem, I shrugged and went back to reading, twenty minutes later Monika stood up and proclaimed that club was over, I got up and took off my uniform, under it I had the green tank top on along with the jeans, I threw the black hoodie on again, stuffed my uniform in my bag, and popped a piece of spearmint gum into my mouth, as I was leaving I sprinted to catch up with Yuri,

"Hey, if you want you can come to my house and we can read some more!" I offered, Yuri smiled,

"I'd love to, as soon as I'm done with my poem!" Yuri replied as she walked off, I followed her and set a hand on her shoulder when we got outside,

"Here, follow me!" I grinned as I held her hand and ran for my Mclaren, I got in the driver's seat and patted the passenger seat,

"Come on! I'll drive you home!" I smiled as I opened the passenger door, Yuri smiled and got in, a slight trace of blush on her face, we put our seatbelts on and I drive off, Yuri guided me to where her house was, it was huge! Nearly three times the size of a mansion, it was dark brown with black accents, the windows were smoky gray and the door was bone white, I opened the door for Yuri and she got out with a wide smile,

"We could read here…" Yuri offered, I grinned,

"Sure! Just let me get some things from my house!" I replied, I turned around and stopped,

"Thank Yuri for bringing me into this world!" I yelled to Yuri, she gasped as I drove off to my house.

(Sorry for the short chapter, forgive mee)


End file.
